Carabiners for climbing available in the market are designed as unitary open-closed type single buckle, disadvantages thereof are that after fastening one object (such as a key) to the carabiner, a user is hard to fasten the carabiner and its attached objects to other objects (such as a knapsack), and is inconvenient to take them out. A double movable-buckle type carabiner of the present invention is designed in such way that hinge device respectively passes through the carabiner body so that the carabiner can be opened and closed from both sides and has an automatic rebound function by which the carabiner can be locked and released quickly for convenient use.
Compared with the prior art, the present invention can provide additionally one or more movable buckle(s), so that the user can use it more smartly and conveniently. After one object is fastened to the movable buckle on one side, other object(s) can also be fastened to it on another side, without impact on the former one object being taken out.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional electronic dual carabiner that is convenient for using and carrying, the dual carabiner incorporates the combination of the carabiner with a timer, an electric torch, a compass and a thermometer, and is more effective and convenient for use when compared with the prior art.
To achieve the above object, a multifunctional electronic carabiner of the present invention comprises a carabiner's front casing, a back casing, left and right movable arm buckles, hinges, a front photoscope, a liquid crystal timer, a compass, a lighting bulb, batteries, battery door, buttons, and other electronic switch key-press, etc.
The body of the carabiner is connected with the left and the right arm buckles respectively via movable hinges so that the carabiner can perform such functions as smart opening and closing and automatic rebounding and fastening. The left and the right arm buckles respectively have a concave-convex block so as to engage with a concave-convex block of the body to provide the fastening function. The front casing of the body is provided with a liquid crystal timer on which a transparent shell is mounted to protect the timer and improve its appearance, a button for setting the modes of time and sound of the timer is arranged at the lower right side of the timer.
The carabiner body is provided with two groups of electronic key-presses on the right side thereof which are used for controlling the timing function, i.e., the key press group at an upper right side thereof is used for controlling the timing start and stop of the timer, and another key-press group at a lower right side thereof is used for operating the sectional timing and resetting function mode of the timer. A compass is provided at a lower part of the front casing of the body to distinguish the direction, which is attractive and practical. A lighting bulb is installed on the top of the body and a button switch for the lighting bulb is provided on the left side, so that the carabiner also has function of a electric torch and is very convenient for using. The radio circuit located in the central cavity between the frontal cover and the back cover is connected with the functional keys, such as the switch key, the reset key and the channel search key etc.
For the battery and its circuit, an enclosed battery cover is additionally provided for fixing the battery.